


Basic Trust 基本信任

by SilentBridge



Series: Trust 信任 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有人曾经告诉过Steve，Tony不喜欢从别人手上接过东西，直到有一天Tony自己这么告诉他了。<br/>用5+1来说的话就是：<br/>五个人可以递给Tony东西，有一个人不能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Trust 基本信任

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basic Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777865) by [Henordra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henordra/pseuds/Henordra). 



没有人曾经告诉过Steve，Tony不喜欢从别人手上接过东西，直到有一天Tony自己这么告诉他了。

在Loki事件前他曾经接到过一份文件，但那大部分是集中在钢铁侠本身和盔甲的能力上。完全没有提及关于Tony和他一连串的性格怪癖的事情。  
事情发生的起源于他在用Stark Phone的时候彻底把自己搞糊涂了。他花了好一会儿功夫尝试自己去解决它，但是为了以免自己把它弄得更坏——很明显这并没有发生——他在碰触手机的时候格外紧张。  
在他刚拿到这个手机的时候，Tony说过会在他需要的时候帮助自己，所以，好吧，他去找Tony问问看。

“Tony？”当JARVIS放他进工作室的时候，他隔着音乐声叫道。  
“静音，” 他并没有真的听见这句话，而是在Tony转过身对着他时，他通过分辨Tony的唇语读出来的，然后音乐就停了下来。“队长，要我帮忙吗？”  
Steve笑眯眯地说，  
“技术支援？”  
Tony对他假笑，  
“鉴于你向一个CEO寻求帮助，队长，那你一定遇上大问题了。”  
Steve红着脸走到Tony面前，把他的手机拿给Tony看，  
“我发现我识别不出开始界面，”在Tony看向手机的时候他告诉道。  
“我不喜欢从别人手里接过东西，”Tony轻描淡写地告诉他。当他凑到那支手机跟前的时候，双手依旧垂在大腿两侧。

“噢，”Steve收回那只拿着手机的手，不知道该怎么继续。  
“把它放下来，”Tony指示道，迅速地从工作台上拾起手机。  
解决方式是如此的简单以至于Steve感到小小的尴尬。Tony似乎并没有注意到这件事，一边操作手机一边跟他说话，还告诉他在任何需要帮助的时候都可以下来找他。  
他还告诉Steve他要把账单寄给Fury来补偿自己花费的时间，但是他当时正咧着嘴笑呢，所以Steve认为即使他真的给Fury寄了账单，至少Steve是那个让Tony脸上露出笑容的人。

后来他回想这件事，然后意识到他当然见过别人递给Tony东西过。他将来会更加留心的。

* * *

Pepper可以递给Tony东西。

老实说，这件事并没有让Steve感到惊讶。虽然他们已经分手了，但是他们还是喜爱着对方的，而且他也不认为Tony会爱上一个自己不信任的人。  
他现在可以确定问题的关键在于信任，这既不是强迫症的问题，也不是把东西放下来、间接递给Tony就能解决的事，所以他一定是有点以为自己会被抓住或是别的什么原因。Steve努力让自己别去考虑所有让Tony有这种反应的原因。

但是没错，Pepper确实可以递给Tony东西。

当她出现在大厦的时候，所有的人都闲混在厨房，她拿走了Tony手里的果汁，递给他一些文件。  
Steve不自觉地密切注视着Tony的反应。  
“下午好，Mr Stark，”Pepper用一个温柔的笑容反驳他。  
“已经是下午了吗？”Tony没有抬头，问道。  
“现在是下午四点，sir，”JARVIS向他确认了这一事实。  
“这有谁知道呢？”他回嘴，用签好的文件换回了自己的果汁。

好吧，他相信Pepper更甚于相信Steve。  
Steve可以接受这个；他们毕竟已经认识了很长一段时间。

* * *

Rhodey也可以递给Tony东西，他也可以算是Tony最好的朋友（JARVIS除外的话）。  
是他打消了Tony只是不喜欢被递给技术性的东西、或者比Pepper给他的文件更危险的东西的可能。

Rhodey递给Tony一把重枪。枪管朝前。  
“你知道我现在已经不做军火生意了吧？”Tony扔下其他正在看电视的人，拿着这把枪走到吧台。  
“我知道，就好像我会让其他人给我捣鼓这个东西一样，”Rhodey嘲弄地说，两个人开始取笑军队里的专家们是多么的没用。

Steve想知道他需要跟Tony相处多久，才能够递给Tony东西。

* * *

好吧，这次Steve有点被打击到。

Tony从他的机器人那里接过东西。  
Dummy, Butterfingers 和 You都可以递给Tony东西。  
刚好昨天You还递给Steve一把碎玻璃，Steve觉得它们不值得被Tony这么信任。  
也许You只是不喜欢他，这倒是有可能。  
不管怎么说。当他在楼下一动不动，安安静静，对于Tony来说如此隐形的时候，他看到那些机械手一直在递给Tony东西；工具，饮料，食物……名单还在持续加长。  
Tony非常依赖于他的机器人，Steve给自己找理由。社会活动中，如果没有别的东西，它们就是他的主要常量。

就是在那个时候，Steve意识到自己下定决心，要一直待在Tony身边直到自己也可以被视为他的常量。

* * *

Bruce不能递给Tony东西。  
Steve真的，真的不应该对此觉得好受很多。  
每当他需要给Tony些东西时，他就得像Steve当时不得不对自己的手机做的事情一样。不过他不需要提示，就像当时Steve被提示的那样，这只能证明他已经习惯了Tony的这个怪癖。他们确实花了很长一段时间在一起。  
Steve努力让自己别去嫉妒他。  
然后当他发现自己确实在嫉妒的时候，他有点惊慌。

Bruce是第一个Steve真正向别人谈起Tony这个问题的人。  
“我不知道为什么，”Bruce从他的研究中抬起头，透过眼镜看向Steve。“但是如果这会让他觉得好受些的话，那这就是我所能做到的最起码的事情了，因为他信任我超过信任这个世界上的绝大部分人。”  
确实，Steve很难辩驳那句话。  
尤其是在一次涉及一只短路的烤面包机带来的不幸意外后，事实证明，就连Hulk也能递给Tony东西。  
简而言之就是Bruce触电了以至于让Hulk出现在了公共区域。Steve，Clint和Natasha都在那里慢慢向后退。Steve环视了一圈屋子找到了能离开这里拿到盾牌的最佳路线。他猜测另外两个人也是这么想的。

就在这个时候，Tony游荡着进来了，直冲着咖啡机去了。他的路线刚好让他经过Hulk。  
“Tony！”Steve嘶嘶地叫道然后得到了一个不屑一顾的挥手作为回答。  
Hulk发出一声挫败的声响，一只手捏碎了烤面包机。  
这引起了Tony的注意。  
“哦，”Tony说，这真是充分展现出了他的高智商。  
“后退，”Steve强迫自己保持冷静的声线。  
“你知道，”Tony抬着头看向Hulk的脸，“老实说我之前一直在期待这个能早点发生呢。”  
Hulk看起来似乎被他的反应搞糊涂了。Steve对此深有体会。  
“刚才发生了什么？”Tony转过身看向他们，这样他就把自己的后背露给了Hulk。  
“被电了一下，”考虑之前那次意料之外发生的事情，Natasha的冷静让人惊叹。“烤面包机干的。”  
“反正我们本来就需要一个新的啦，”Tony咧着嘴笑道，转了回去。  
“Tony?”Steve知道自己听起来有点绝望。  
“没关系的，队长，”Tony轻轻地拍了拍Hulk的胳膊。“他不会伤害我的。”  
“一派胡言……”当Hulk动弹了一下的时候，Clint小声吐槽道。

正当Steve打算不顾一切地上前抓住Tony的时候，Hulk已经把手伸向了Tony。  
然后把那只被捏碎的烤面包机拿给Tony看。  
“碎掉的烤面包机，”Hulk告诉他。  
“没错，是你干的，”Tony看了一会儿说道。  
死路一条，Steve想着。  
然后Tony接过了那只烤面包机。  
Steve竭力让自己别去感到嫉妒，但是基本上失败了。  
Hulk生气地吹了一口气，因为Tony把烤面包机从他的手上拿走了，  
“你已经干了不少事啦，大家伙。不过我会把上面的金属回收下来，”他把它放到一边然后注意力再次回到了咖啡机上。  
当咖啡机开始嗡嗡作响的时候，有一段让人尴尬的沉默。在座的复仇者们，除了Tony，都在大眼瞪小眼。当Tony喝完第一杯咖啡的时候，他加了点冷水，然后抱着第二杯咖啡穿过房间返回工作室。  
“Stark！”Natasha厉声道，这真的让Hulk有点畏缩，他的头转向她，鼻孔张开了。  
“跟过来，大家伙，”Tony头也没回地叫道。  
Hulk停顿了一下，  
然后跟上了Tony。  
“卧槽，Stark胆子真大，”当Hulk消失在Tony的私人楼梯上时，Clint总结道。

好吧，Steve试图尽可能地保持乐观，这对于团队协作来说是个好消息。

* * *

当Steve看着Tony在舞池中优雅地与Pepper转圈，不止一次地想知道，这两个这么好的朋友为什么没法在一起。  
曲终，Tony把Pepper交给另一个人，退出了舞池，脸上依旧挂着Tony-Stark式的微笑。Steve在吧台找到了他，酒保刚刚调出一杯无刺激的马提尼，放在了吧台上。  
“你是一个很好的舞者，”Steve微笑着对Tony说。  
Tony给了他一个更真诚的笑容，  
“这在我泡妞的时候帮了不少忙，”他轻描淡写地说。  
Steve笑了。Tony指了指另一边，于是他们离开了吧台，站在一起，注视着人群。  
他们一直在聊天，直到一位年轻的姑娘走过来，要求和伟大的Tony Stark跳一支舞，她拿走了他的酒，交给了Steve，然后她搭上了Tony的手臂离开了。  
Steve一直注视着Tony跳了好几支舞，直到他把那个姑娘交给别人回到Steve身边。  
“噢，”Steve左顾右盼去找地方放下Tony的酒好让Tony拿过去。  
“等下……”Tony伸出手，专注地看着Steve的脸。  
Steve一动不动。  
Tony的手指在刚好蹭过玻璃杯的时候迅速地收了回来，他呛了一下，然后咧着嘴大笑。  
“我会接过的，”他告诉Steve，看着自己的手指。“下次会的。”

Pepper突然出现在Tony身边，脸上带着明媚的笑容，  
“我告诉过你了，”她温和地对Tony说。她从Steve手上拿过玻璃杯递给她的老板。  
“好吧，这次你赢了，“Tony伸出胳膊环过她的腰，抿了一小口马提尼。  
“你……？“Steve尽力让自己的疑惑听起来不那么粗鲁。  
“你现在面临着再也不能隔空递给我东西的危险了，“Tony对他咧嘴笑道。  
Steve回给他一个大大的笑容。

这个晚上过得比Steve本来期望的还要好。  
而Tony脸上的笑容看起来是如此的迷人，还有什么比这个再好呢？


End file.
